The natural sense of hearing in human beings involves the use of hair cells in the cochlea that convert or transduce acoustic signals into auditory nerve impulses. Hearing loss, which may be due to many different causes, is generally of two types: conductive and sensorineural. Some types of conductive hearing loss occur when the normal mechanical pathways for sound to reach the hair cells in the cochlea are impeded. These sound pathways may be impeded, for example, by damage to the auditory ossicles. Conductive hearing loss may often be overcome through the use of conventional hearing aids that amplify sound so that acoustic signals can reach the hair cells within the cochlea. Some types of conductive hearing loss may also be treated by surgical procedures.
Sensorineural hearing loss, on the other hand, is caused by the absence or destruction of the hair cells in the cochlea, which are needed to transduce acoustic signals into auditory nerve impulses. People who suffer from severe to profound sensorineural hearing loss may be unable to derive significant benefit from conventional hearing aid systems, no matter how loud the acoustic stimulus. This is because the mechanism for transducing sound energy into auditory nerve impulses has been damaged. Thus, in the absence of properly functioning hair cells, auditory nerve impulses cannot be generated directly from sounds.
To overcome sensorineural hearing loss, numerous cochlear implant systems—or cochlear prostheses—have been developed. Cochlear implant systems bypass the hair cells in the cochlea by presenting electrical stimulation directly to the auditory nerve fibers by way of an array of electrodes implanted within the cochlea. Direct stimulation of the auditory nerve fibers leads to the perception of sound in the brain and at least partial restoration of hearing function.
In a typical cochlear implant system, positive and negative current sources are connected to a stimulating electrode. These current sources are driven by limited supply voltages and, as a result, are susceptible to a condition in which the current source may be in an out-of-compliance state. Such an out-of-compliance state may occur as a result of, for example, a relatively high electrode impedance and/or a relatively high value of commanded output current pulses. When in the out-of-compliance state, the current sources are unable to output a commanded amount of current due to a lack of voltage headroom. This may result in signal distortion and/or audio quality degradation, which can be annoying and/or disconcerting to the patient.